Node puzzle
In Ascension, at the first round you will hear a man's voice asking for help to repair the 'mechanism and to hurry as 'She' is coming. To repair the 'mechanism' you must complete 5 tasks or 'Nodes'. They are called Nodes because after completing each task, a light appears on a Pod located just inside the Lunar Pad room closest to the StaminUp perk machine. When all the lights are on, a glowing orb appears in front of the Pod (see Node 5. You will need the following to complete this puzzle *4 players (must be people you know for communication *1 player with the Ballistic Knife *1 player with the Gersh device *1 player with the Ray Gun (will need Pack A Punch-ing) *All players must spend as little as possible as the majority of the doors must be opened *To have read up on this to know exactly what to do *Knowing the map is an advantage Node 1 This task is relatively easy. A player must have the Gersh device for this part. When you get to the area with the MP5K and the PHD Flopper perk. If you look out of the map to the left of the MP5K there will be rubble but there will also be what appears to be a power generator with a glowing white light. If you go into the PHD Flopper room to the far back, you can hear a high pitched sound. The player with the Gersh Device must throw it onto the generator (if it bounces off the generator it will be ok). The player will see the generator get sucked into the black hole at which point the man tells you to hurry and continue as 'she is getting closer'. Then you must make your way to the Lunar Pad closest to the StaminUp perk. In the corner of the Lunar Pad room there is a large terminal with a bright screen. Again you can hear the high pitched sound. Press and hold X/Square to activate the terminal and the screen will show part of the Immuminati sybmol. Now the Pod should show one light to show it is complete. Node 2 The next step takes place during a space monkey round (only needs to be done once). When these rounds begin, 4 Switches will just appear out of the walls close to ALL perk machines EXCLUDING QUICK REVIVE. On normal rounds these switches disappear. This means that all Perk rooms must be opened. The switches are small red buttons that can be hard to notice due to the darker lighting during the space monkey rounds. The locations of the switches are: *Juggernog - look at the Juggernog machine and turn left 45 degrees. The switch is directly on the wall in front of you *PHD flopper - turn left 45 degrees and the switch is directly in front. *Speed Cola - Look at the doorway leading to the Lunar Pad. The switch is just on the wall to the left of the door frame. This can be hard to notice. *StaminUp - This needs detailed description but is easy to locate When all 4 players have got to the switches they must be pressed at the same time (give or take a second) a player can count down from 3. If it was done correctly, all players will hear a beeping sound. if it was done incorrectly, all players will hear a buzzing sound. Now 2 lights should be shown on the Pod. Node 3 This is the hardest task to complete. Finish the next round but leave a few crawlers. 4 letters can be seen floating above in a random order. To collect these letters players must use the Lunar Landers BUT the letters must be collected in a certain order. To begin, have the Lander ready at the spawn room. Have a player stood on the lander whilst another player heads to the StaminUp Lunar Pad. That player must then call the lander to that point. The player ON the lander will be flying over to the other player but will fly into the floating letter 'L'. Again a player must stay on the Lander whilst another player calls the Lander to the Pad closest to the PHD Flopper perk. This time the player on the Lander will collect the letter 'U'. Once again, a player stays on the Lander whilst another player calls it to the pad closest to Speed Cola. The player on the Lander will collect the letter 'N'. Finally have one player on the Lander whilst another calls it back to the spawn room. They will collect the last letter 'A'. This obviously spells out 'LUNA'. It is confirmed that there is no 'R' to make it LUNAR showing possibly another antagonist. Now there should be 3 lights on the Pod. Node 4 This Node is simple. One player now must have a Ballistic Knife. Just play the round as normal and leave a few crawlers at the end. Kill any fast crawlers because this Node takes 1 minute. Now you must, if you havn't already,, launch the rocket from the power room. This will open the Launch pad and the Pack A Punch room. you must not lead the crawler as far away as possible to avoid interruption - preferably to the StaminUp perk machine. When you enter the Launch pad, turn to the left and there is a clock on the wall showing 12:01. If you look carefully at the clock you will notice the minute hand is actually a Ballistic knife blade. All players must now gather in front of the clock. The player with the Ballistic knife must now shoot the clock with the Ballistic Knife. This will now start a 1-minute countdown. During this minute, all players must stay still and not shoot/throw grenades. When the minute is up, if done correctly, there will be an explosion (as if you picked up a nuke powerup) ending the round. All 4 lights should now be lit on the Pod. Node 5 Now the Node tasks are finished, head back to the Pod (if you cant find it, go into the specified location and look at the nearby Pod with 4 lights facing the entrance. You will hear that high pitched sound again. This is coming from just in front of the Pod. If you look carefully, there is a small glowing orb in front of the 4 lights on the Pod. If you throw a Gersh device very close to the glowing orb, when it finishes you will hear the man's voice saying "i can see the teleporter, but there is not enough power". There are 2 ways to increase the power of the gersh device. One is to have the player with the Ray Gun (Pack A Punched) keep shooting the black hole. Alternatively, if no one has the Ray Gun, survive until the monkey round and throw the Gersh Device when the monkeys are close, the explosion from their deaths can also power the black hole explosion. What this puzzle achieves when completed is not confirmed, some saying it opens another Lunar Pad, some say 'nothing happens' (just like the bear hunt puzzle in Der Riese)